Letters to FanFiction Lovers
by FanWriter02
Summary: Letters from HTTYD characters to us FanFiction writers and readers! Just something to make you smile. :) Can do requests if you have any! Hiccstrid.
1. Hiccup's Letter

**So these are going to be pretty short, but you know, just something to make you laugh. These are only my opinions, so please nobody get mad at me for doing these! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

WHY DO YOU LOVE PUTTING ME IN DANGEROUS SITUATIONS!? Like, having me get captured by Outcasts or Dragon Hunters, getting hurt (when I said "pain, love it," I was being sarcastic!) or having me almost drown or get stranded on an island… why do you love doing that to me? It really boggles my mind. Why do you just love getting me into trouble where somebody has to save me?  
Okay, I guess it's okay if Astrid, Dad, or Toothless save me, but I'm really getting tired of this kind of stuff!

So… yeah. I just couldn't help but be curious why.

 _[Oof! Toothless, back off please. Yeah, yeah, I'll let you have your say in a second but- hey! No! Give me back the charcoal! That's mine!]_ Excuse me I have to get my charcoal back from my stubborn dragon. I'll be back to rant some more! _[Toothless! Get back here! No flying tonight or- hey! Don't- did you just swallow my pencil!?]_

Sincerely, A very sick-of-being-sick-or-hurt-Hiccup.

* * *

 **Haha bad Toothless! XD**

 **Just something I wanted to quick type up. I will do more if you want! Please let me know in the reviews! Tootles!**

 **-FanWriter02**


	2. Astrid's Letter

**Here's another one! :D (Just so everyone knows, these brackets: [ ] mean that they're talking, not writing.)**

* * *

FANFICTION READERS AND WRITERS,

PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I SAY! THIS IS ASTRID HOFFERSON SPEAKING, AND WHEN I SPEAK I MEAN TO BE HEARD! UNDERSTOOD?

Okay, so now that that's settled, let me explain how I was able to write one of these letters that Hiccup decided to start.

It's rather strange- actually. I was just walking along on my way to the Clubhouse when Toothless rushes up to me, hastily spits out something at my feet before dashing off again. Not much later Hiccup rushed by, shouting stuff like "NO NIGHT FLIGHT TONIGHT, TOOTHLESS!" or "I'M STEALING YOUR TAILFIN FOR WEEKS!"

Hmm… it was rather funny now that I think about it. Haha.

But it ended up being a pencil that Toothless spit out to me, so I thought I'd take a peek into Hiccup's hut to see what he was drawing this time. Turned out he was writing a letter (the one you just got previously). So, I picked up some paper and the slightly damp charcoal pencil and thought I'd put in a few words myself.

First of all: HICCUP IS MINE! So, Merida, back off! _[Yeah, yeah, I know Stormfly, she doesn't want to be paired with Hiccup but still! It's just for emphasis! Oh stop your cackling and let me finish.]_

Secondly: Stop making us belong in the future! We belong here and now, in the time of dragon! Got that? Good, just wanted to make that VERY clear.

Oh, and last, but CERTAINLY NOT least: Stormfly's name is Stormfly. Yes, and just to clear some stuff up, I have no idea if she and Toothless like each other in a romantic way or- _[OUCH! Stormfly! Watch it, would you? No, careful where your swinging that tail! Sorry, sorry! Yeah, I'll let you say what you want to later on… take it easy. Almost didn't survive that one.]_ Sorry about that. Stormfly can tend to be rather touchy. _[No, I didn't mean it! Joking! Haha!]_

Another thing, Hiccstrid? Really? Well, I guess it's not as bad as Heathlegs. Yuck. (Don't tell Fishleg's I said that. He's quite proud he came up with that ship name.)

Well, I guess that's all for now. I'd had better skedaddle before Hiccup gets back.

-The Great Fearless Astrid Hofferson (who has staked her claim on Hiccup. He's mine and don't forget that!)

* * *

 **Like? Maybe a little? If you do, please favorite and review!**

 **Bye bye!**


	3. Toothless's Letter

**Here's another one! Enjoy :D**

* * *

Hi FanFiction Readers/Writers,

My name is Toothless Night Fury, and yes, I can write. Of course, it's in my own dragon language, but since it was sent to your world it (should) be translated. I hope so anyways, or else this scribbling is not going to be worth my time.

Anyways, I snuck back here after I tricked Hiccup into thinking I ran off and hid in the dome. (haha he'll never find me here :D) So now I can have the charcoal! It actually doesn't taste bad… kind of like chocolate. [crunch, crunch] oops, just bit off the top of the pencil. Ahem, just give me a second to sheathe my teeth. There.

Okay, so I'm writing to tell you that I'm very happy being a Night Fury, and not a human. So please stop making me turn into a Hiccup and Hiccup into a me!

Another thing, please stop making me die! That would be very nice. :) Oh, and stop having Hiccup die too, we're both very happy to live so please don't kill us!

Also, keep putting Hiccstrid into stories. I'll help where I can because I love being a matchmaker! Hee hee. Hiccup hates it when I try to shove him over towards Astrid- literally he hates it. But it makes him stutter and blush and it's so funny to watch!

[Gah! Hiccup? What're you doing here? You were supposed to be looking for me back at the- Hey! No, that's my charcoal! I just finally got it back! Oh, come on! Hey, buster, you seem to forget I have teeth! Well, I do, they're just hiding right now! Ha! Now I have teeth! Come back here little human!]

Signed, Toothless Night Fury aka Matchmaker and Charcoal/Chocolate lover!

* * *

 **:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

 **I LOVE TOOTHLESS! HE'S LIKE A BIG BLACK CAT AND I REALLY WANT A DRAGON!**

 **RTTE in 9 days! Cannot wait!**

 **See ya!**


	4. Tuffnut's Letter

**Here's another letter! :D**

* * *

Hi! (yeah, I'm too lazy to put "Fanwriters/Readers" so… wait… me saying this just defined the purpose of not writing that and… ugh this is really not working!)

My name's Tuffnut, and I'm a chicken lover. Yep, Chicken's my baby. _[cluck, cluck, cluck]._ I have an annoying sister named Ruffnut (trust me, I'm way better than her, and I'm better looking too! Heehee) _[Yeowch! How dare you sis! For that I'm going to tackle you and pull your hair! Yeah! *tackle* *grunts* *shouting*]_

….

Okay, I'm back. Yeah, I finally showed Ruffnut who's boss by tattling on her to Hiccup. Why she listens to him and not me beats me. I'm her brother!

Okay, before I really get into this (I have a feeling this might be rather long!) I'll explain how I convinced Hiccup to let me write a letter.

I came in and noticed him and Toothless playing what looked like tag around the room. It looked like fun so I joined in, and wouldn't you know I finally got the charcoal! Don't ask me how because I don't know, one second I'm running around tackling Hiccup or Toothless, and then the next I'm holding the charcoal pencil in my hand! So, took advantage of it and began writing a letter- although I had to convince Hiccup to let me do it. Ruffnut came in a little bit later.

Okay, so I got a few questions from FEAZeldagamer2247. (Cool name!) _[Ha, Hiccup! You didn't get questions! *cackles at Hiccup's annoyed expression*]_

Okay first question is…: Do you think that Toothless is the cutest dragon or Barf and Belch?

WHAT!? How is that even a question? _[Yes, I know it has a question mark at the end of the sentence, Chicken. Stay out of this!]_ OF COURSE BELCH IS! Barf is okay BUT BELCH IS ADORABLE! By far the best-looking dragon head out of all of them!

Second question: What is your favorite thing to do for destruction during battles?

This is an awesome question! I love it! And to answer, it would definitely be to use Monstrous Nightmare gel- loads of it- and light it on fire. What a glorious explosion! It's awesome!

Third question: Do you think that Hiccup will ever find another Nightfury? (That's a question for Hiccup as well Tuff. Don't forget to tell him!)

 _[Hey, Hiccup! This questions for you too! Do you think you'll ever find another Nightfury?]_ Hiccup says that he hopes to someday, and hopes that the Dragon Eye will reveal a map of some sort to a Nightfury island. I, myself, highly doubt if they'll find another one (wouldn't it be strange if we found a map to an island full of Hiccup's? That would be just horrific.)

Last but not least: And don't tell Astrid but, I have a crush on Hiccup. Could you let him know what he thinks of me?

[*snorts in laughter* Ho, ho Hiccup come here! You've got a secret lover!] Hiccup's blushing like mad right now and is threatening to take away the pencil if I don't stop writing. Haha! Poor Hiccup. Sorry but Astrid already claimed him.

[Hiccup, give me back the charcoal. I know I'm embarrassing you, that's the point! I know but it's funny to watch you stutter. You really do get flustered. Come on, at least let me sign my name!]

-The-Chicken-lover-Tuffnut Thorston

* * *

 **Haha, thank you for the questions FEAZeldagamer2247! They were awesome. :D**

 **See you next time! Bye for now!**


End file.
